The Anchor to my Heart
by Percabeth17
Summary: Pairing: Percabeth "An Oath to Keep With a Final Breath" Percy must find a way to distract Annabeth from the war that is raging on. Before their main fight between the seven and Gaea, Percy shares a quiet moment to express himself to his girlfriend.


The Anchor to my Heart

Pairing: Percabeth*

*I finally found an inspiration for this well-known and loved couple

Summary: Percy says a few words during their Gaea fight and must take a knee to keep his composure

Third Person POV

"We'll spread out and attack her from multiple sides" Annabeth said firmly, describing her plan to the rest of her comrades.

"So we're going to split up?" Leo asked, surveying the map she had cautiously planned out. "What's with all the letters?" He questioned, pointing at the letters spread out amongst the map.

"I split us up in five pairs" She announced. "Here," She pointed to the two letters, P and J closest to Gaea. "Is Percy and Jason. They are our two main fighters. They will be fighting with both lightning and water powers, while the rest of us attack her from the sides. They'll be flying in the air."

"Who is E and T?" Frank asked.

Leo scoffed, "You never heard of E.T.? He's an alien"

"No, Percy asked Ella and Tyson to help us. Tyson said they'd bring some of their friends too" Annabeth continued.

"Hey, Jason didn't you ask your sister and the hunters to come?" Percy asked. Leo perked up at the word _sister_.

"Yeah," Jason replied, his grip on Piper's waist relaxed. "She said she'd try and convince Artemis"

"Chiron said he'd ask the Party Ponies as well" Piper added. "The other P and A, is you and me, right?" She directed toward Annabeth.

"Yes, and Hazel, you'll work with Nico, here" She pointed at the map.

"Wait, than who are the F and L? I know F stands for Frank, but who's L? Jason did you invite Lupa? Or did Piper ask Lacy?"

"Leo, the L stands for you," Piper shook her head.

"Oh! That makes more sense," He nodded until it sank in who was his partner. "Wait! That doesn't make sense. Why would you pair me up with him, of all people?"

"For once, I agree with Valdez" Frank spoke up. "I kinda don't want to be partnered with him…"

"I mean you could've partnered me up with like…Piper. Or…even Nico, as much as he scares me to death, I'd think be better that way. And Frank would be with his girlfriend too…" Leo pondered.

"I'm sorry! But if we trick Gaea that way, it is best. She'd expect us to partner us up with someone we fully trust like Percy and I, or Piper and Jason. If we partner up like this-"

"Wise Girl" Percy interrupted, his pocket feeling heavier and heavier as she kept talking.

"What now!" She practically yelled.

"I needed to ask you something"

"Not now, tell me later." She dismissed him with her hand. Percy frowned.

"But it's important" He narrowed his eyes at her, reaching for her hand. She swatted it away. He sighed, giving up. _I'll just have to wait_, he told himself.

~Line Break~

_Later that day_

Leo wished he had one of those Staples button from Office Max or something, because their match with a few giants was relatively easy.

Leo smirked and muttered under his breath for the others to hear, "Staples. That was easy."

"We still have to fight Gaea. Don't jinx yourself, Valdez" Frank replied. Percy and Jason walked up to the rest of them wiping the sweat off their brows. Piper smiled and instinctively walked up to Jason intertwining her hand with his. Hazel and Nico walked up to the others as well. Unlike Piper or Hazel, Annabeth stood there with her arms crossed staring at the giant lying on its side.

"Why don't we set up the tents? Leave the lovebirds to themselves" Jason exclaimed, nodding to Percy to implement his plan.

Percy smiled and walked up behind her, with his hands in his pockets. Without saying a word, Percy grabbed her left hand holding it gently and then took out the small object in his pocket. Silently Annabeth realized what it was and looked down to see Percy smiling like an idiot. "Per-"

"Shh," Percy smirked. "I don't want it to be that obvious for the others."

She lifted her arm, his hand still gripping hers. "Where…how did you?" She said speechless at the silver ring. "When?"

Percy smiled at how it easy it has gotten to make her speechless. He whispered in her ear. "Do you want to know the real reason why I contacted Tyson and Ella?"

"You sent a harpy and a Cyclops to buy you a ring?" She said incredulously.

Percy shook his head. "I told him to make it. Look here," he pointed at the design.

"An anchor?" She questioned.

Percy bit his lip playfully. "You're the anchor to my heart. You somehow always keep me on my feet, and right where you are. I never wander off when I'm around you."

"Why so cheesy?" She asked.

"I try not to be…" he beamed and they shared a kiss.

"A ring… a silver ring…" She said in awe after parting.

"It matches your eyes, don't you think?" He grinned.

"I never thought that I would have a ring on my finger." She bit my lip. "And with this fight…"

"Just promise me after this war, we can settle down in Camp Jupiter for a bit. Have an actual ceremony? Maybe even…" Percy hinted, trying to destroy the doubt in her voice.

"Seaweed Brain…You know that even _if_ this war ends…" She stopped herself from continuing. Percy grabbed both of her hands and kissed her more passionately than their underwater kiss. When he needed air, he slowly parted and left his forehead against hers.

"I don't care if this war ends in fifty years. I don't care if it _never_ ends. Just _promise me_ that no matter how old or how badly beaten up we are, or where we end up, you'll be there with me and that we'll hold a ceremony. Even if it takes twenty, or fifty years, we'll hold a ceremony. If you don't promise me _anything_, I don't know if I can go on. I don't know if I'll even have the strength or energy to end this war." Percy spoke, putting emphasis everywhere to get his point across the Annabeth. "I just want to be with you. Promise me that _nothing_, not even _death_ will separate us"

Annabeth couldn't help but let tears slide off of her cheeks. She never had felt this way. She didn't care how cheesy he sounded or even if the rest of their friends were watching. She knew he was serious, and that he meant every ounce of it. Even the last line. _Especially_ the last line.

She kissed him back, and then genuinely smiling, she responded. "I promise you that I will always be with you. I won't let anything come between us. I love you"

"I love _you_," He said.

A quiet and promising moment passed, when Annabeth smiled playfully. "You drool when you're cheesy"

"So you're saying I'm always drooling?" he probed.

"No, I'm saying you drool when you want me" Annabeth said proudly.

"Oh, nice one, wise-girl" He smiled. "That means always"

"I'm glad you're _always_ anchored to me, Seaweed Brain"

And then they kissed.

* * *

Thanks for _always_ reviewing and favorite-ing my story.

I'll _always_ love you guys to bits. (Not in the Percabeth way...)

Review, Favorite, and Follow,

~Percabeth17


End file.
